1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck driver protection roof with a frame that has front-end and rear-end vertical load-bearing struts that are located at a spaced distance from each other in a transverse direction of the vehicle, and horizontal roof trusses that are located in the roof area.
2. Technical Considerations
An industrial truck driver protection roof is described in DE 103 32 889 A1. In this construction, contoured load-bearing struts and roof trusses are welded with metal sheets to form a complex and expensive but stable load-bearing structure. The finished driver protection roof represents a relatively bulky and awkward assembly that takes up a large amount of shipping space and a relatively large amount of storage space.
An object of this invention is to provide an industrial truck driver protection roof of the general type described above but that is easy to manufacture, can be transported easily, requires little space for transport and storage, and entails low tooling costs.